1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge apparatus for discharging printing presses from a plate cylinder disposed in a mimeograph printing machine after a predetermined number of printings are completed based on each of the printing press.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional discharge apparatus for discharging a printing press, for example that described in Japanese laid open utility model publication number 204765/1986, needs a rubber roller for peeling off a used printing press wrapped around a plate cylinder, a pair of conveying rollers for conveying the printing press peeled off by the rubber rollers toward a discharge box installed in a section of a mimeograph printing machine and a rubber belt apparatus disposed between the rubber roller and the pair of conveying rollers for conveying the printing presses, so that a large number of parts are needed in the apparatus for conveying the printing presses, and both the scale and the cost of the printing press conveying apparatus increases.
Another conventional discharge apparatus for discharging a printing press, for example that described in Japanese laid open patent publication number 278928/1991, needs a pair of compression spring members, each connected to a pressure plate at opposite edges thereof, for exerting a pressure by the pressure plate on the printing press collected in the discharge box and needs several mechanisms for reciprocating the pressure plate, either in cooperation with or against, the compressing springs.
In addition, the conventional compressing apparatus for a printing press also needs a sensor and an actuator beside the pressure plate for sensing a filling of the discharge box with the printing presses collected therein, so that many parts are needed for the discharge apparatus.
Further, the conventional pressure plate for compressing the printing presses collected in the discharge box returns to a start position soon after its execution of compressing the printing presses, whereby incomplete compressing of the printing presses occurs. Fewer of the printing presses can be collected in the discharge box because they are insufficiently compacted.
Another conventional discharge apparatus for discharging a printing press has a receiving plate which is pivotably mounted by a shaft fixed to a machine body and disposed in a printing press conveying path for receiving the printing presses peeled off from the plate cylinder It can swing by 90.degree. around the shaft after receiving the printing press, to position in a direction perpendicular to that of the printing press receiving position. But it does not disclose the conveying in the same direction as that of the receiving of the printing press, and the compressing of the printing presses.